Angel Attendant's Staff
Angel Attendant's Staff is a staff used by the Angel attendants of the Gods of Destruction. Overview The staff can project images from both the past and present. Angels can use it as a weapon in battle. It is also used when traveling between planets as part of their Warp technique. In Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’, it is shown that the staff can visually record messages, allowing it to function in manner similar to an answering machine or voice mail. In Dragon Ball Super, it is shown that all Angels that serve the Gods of Destruction possess staffs just like this, which they presumably use to carry out their duties as attendants. Inside the staff is a pocket dimension with a hazy atmosphere that the Angel in question can use to presumably pull any kind of being into (whether fellow gods or mortals) when they so choose to. Due to its abundance of godly ki, the pocket dimension has immense gravitational pressure that makes it hard to move about, and time in this dimension flows in a similar fashion to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Whis teleported both Goku and Vegeta into this dimension where they learned how to control their ki without leaking, enabling them to move their bodies in the realm. Noticeably, despite the angel's main duties being to aid their respective lord in sanctioned destruction, the staff can also be used to promote life. By holding it over a mother's pregnant form, the staff can determine the development of the unborn child and subsequently deliver it, warping them out of the mother's body in perfect health. This also provides the mother with no further anguish from giving birth nor possible complications from normal birth and immediately returned her to her original state before pregnancy. This is shown when Whis uses this ability to deliver Bulla ahead of the due date of Bulma's pregnancy so Vegeta could focus on participating in the Tournament of Power in the anime. The staff can even be used to perform Resurrection on someone, as Whis restored Frieza's life as a reward for helping Team Universe 7 win the tournament under Beerus' orders. It can even know when a planet's lifeforce is declining. When using her staff to search for Universe 6's Earth, Vados kept one eye closed as she looked through it presumably to help her focus on what she was searching for. Whis is also show doing this in when viewing through his staff in Battle of Gods. In the manga, all Angel attendants possesses them as even the Grand Minister is shown to have one. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Whis claims that it allows him to see into the heart of almost anything. Variations *'Poo Staff' - A gag version of the Angel Attendant's Staff that appears in Xenoverse 2 which is Poop with a face on the end of long wooden staff. It can be given to Whis by the Future Warrior as Gift (Whis) which unlocks it as his Special Costume which replaces Whis' Staff with his Poo Staff. As it is essentially a gag weapon Whis can utilize it in the same manner as his regular staff even allowing him to perform the three Destruction's Concerto skills, Destruction's Conductor, and Requiem of Destruction which will cause the Poop on the end of his staff to humorously glow green when they are performed. Video Game Appearances Whis' Staff was first named in Xenoverse 2. Whis uses his staff as a weapon in both Xenoverse and Xenoverse 2. In Xenoverse 2, it appears as a wearable accessory for the Future Warrior, though like most accessories its appearance is purely cosmetic and cannot be used as a weapon by the Future Warrior. As part of the Super Pack 2 DLC, Vados uses her staff to perform several Skills such as Destruction's Conductor, Requiem of Destruction, and all variations of Destruction's Concerto (the Future Warrior uses their finger in place of the staff when performing these skills in Xenoverse 2). Additionally, she also uses it to fire both standard and Homing Type Charged Ki Blasts. She can also use the staff to produce bursts of Kiai which she uses as one of her combos. After the 1.09.00 Update, the Future Warrior can purchase Gift (Whis) from the TP Medal Shop for 500 TP Medals which they can give to Whis when he is their current Instructor. Whis is pleased they have brought him a gift which he hopes is food. Though disappointed to receive the Poo Staff he takes it in good humor even surmising the Poop was originally something rather tasty at one point in time before being digested, though he does request the Future Warrior refrain from teasing him like that in the future, though accepts the staff apparently amused by the idea of receiving it as a gift (though he may be aware of the large amount of TP Medals the Future Warrior spent buying it for him and realized the joke was really on them for purchasing it). Afterwards it can be selected as his Special Costume via Partner Customization. When Whis is selected while his Special Costume is equipped he will say "Very Well, but remember relaxation is important too!". In Dragon Ball Fusions, the staff appears when Time Rewind is used by either Whis, Vados, or Neryl. It is also inherited by EX-Fusions involving Time Rewind users such as Whis and Beerus' EX-Fusion Whirus. Tekka can utilize it by performing EX-Fusion with a unfused Time Rewind user. Gallery References Site Navigation es:Cetro de Whis Category:Weapons Category:Objects Category:Items